


Sweetest Lie

by rusblk



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusblk/pseuds/rusblk
Summary: Short drabble about insecurities





	Sweetest Lie

Garak has told him many lies.

He dreams of Garak confessing love. It's so unrealistic it falls inside the safe border.

 

He trusts him nonetheless.

That's why he lured him into the bed.

He sighs. The station's coldness creeps into his flesh.

Just as it did to Garak.

 

Garak turns around. He gives Julian a dark stare.

Under dim lights, it's hard to tell one's color of eyes.

"You know, I am in love with you."

 

It's the sweetest lie he's ever been told.


End file.
